Percy jackson and the Kane chronicles Saving Oracle
by Avalon2711
Summary: Percy Jackson and Kane chronicles. My first fanfic. Like it or not. I have wrote there Argo, even it should be Argus, SOORRY.
1. Mission

Mission

Sadies P.O.V

I was in Brooklyn. It was dark and stormy summer night. We had to to do a plan to save the world from Apep.

- We have to make a plan, Carter said finally.

- No way, I said sarcastically. Sometimes Carter was really stupid, even he meant good.

- We need help whit this problem, Zia said.

- Where we could get help? Walt asked impatiently. Jaz sighed.

- I don't know, Zia said honestly. I was frustrated. We needed help. We didn't know where we could get it. But we needed it. Life is frustrating.

- So, this is our plan. We need help, but we don't know where to get it, Carter said. Suddenly everything went dark. When the lights came back we weren't in the Brooklyn house. We were in the Land of The Dead. I saw my father, Osiris and Anubis next to him. My heart jumped into my throat. He smiled at me.

- Welcome, children, Osiris greeted.

- What are we doing in here, Zia asked little skeptical.

- Well, you said you needed help, and I got the perfect help for you. And actually we gods need the same help too. And you have go save the help, Osiris smiled cunningly.

- Can we have the same thing but in English, I asked.

- Well, we gods and you need Greek Oracle to win Apep. She can see in the future and in the past. She has been captive, by a greek god. Yes, Greek and Roman gods exist too, but that is not the point. If you save her, Greeks and Romans will help you. She will guide you to her camp, where they will decide, are they going to help you or not. They will probably help you, because you rescued the Oracle. But I can't be sure, Osiris said.

- Okay, I said uncertainly. There are Greeks and Romans. Much to handle.

- Anubis will come with you to make sure that you will succeed, Osiris added.

- Wait, where will we find this "oracle"? I asked.

- You will, Osiris said cunningly. Then we just left to find Orecle. Great!


	2. The Oracle

Carters P.O.V

So we were looking for a Greek oracle who could help us to win Apep. Mission possible. Me, Sadie, Zia, Walt, Jaz and Anubis were walking in New Yourk. Walking! We have to find Oracle and they put us on walk. Not fair!

- How in the world we are going to find her! Zia cried.

- If we would know what kinda god is captured her, maybe it wouldn't be this hard, right? Sadie said.

- I know, Anubis said quietly.

- Well why didn't you say so! Jaz said. Anubis laughed.

- If we are accurate it's goddess. Goddes of snow, ice and winter. Chione, Anubis said.

- So, we should be looking for a giant ice castle, Walt said.

- Oh, like that over there, Sadie showed a castle made of ice right above us.

- Well how are we going to get up? Jaz said. She was right. We couldn't get there anyway.

- There is a tree, It's almost as high as the castle is, I said.

- We could climb from there to that window. Piece of pie, I smiled.

- Carter it's piece of cake, Sadie said knowing tone. I looked her wearily.

- is it time for that? I asked. I started climbing the tree. It wasn't hard until it started to freeze. I fell down.

- Okay, that's enough, I said madly.

Three hours later, we all got up to the castle. It was freezing cold out there.

- so where are we going to find Oracle in this place? Anubis asked. He were being quiet for a long time. he seemed to be nervous. Then I heard steps.

- Someone is coming. Quick hide! I said. I went behind a wall. I heard two creaking sound talking.

- The oracle is really tough. She has been held back the prophecy for two weeks!

- I know, right! She's going to die soon, if she keeps holdig the prophecy back!

What ever those two were, they left.

- Did you hear that? I asked from Sadie who was next to me.

- I'm not deaf, she snapped. We came from where we were hiding.

- Okay, we have to find her now! Jaz said.

- No, Sadie said sarcastically again.

- Okay so where do you think she could be? I asked.

- In very good hide, or very bad hide, Anubis said.

- Why in very bad hide? She would be ridiculous easy to find, Walt protested.

- Would you try to find someone from somewhere so easy, that even an idiot could find it? Anubis asked.

- No, Walt snorted.

- Exactly! Anubis said.

- Oh, I get it. They put her in easy hide, because nobody is going to try find her from there, Zia said.

- Well, there is open door. I would go there, I said. We ran into the room and look at that. Middle of the room was a bubble made of ice. In the bubble was sleeping redheaded girl.

- This is too easy, Zia said when rest of us were walking towards the redheaded girl.

- What do you mean? Sadie asked.

- Where are all the traps?

- Couldn't you just be happy that there aren't any, Jaz said. We stopped to the bubble. I took my sword and hit it in the ice. Suddenly my sword froze to the ice.

- Well there is your trap, Sadie said to Zia.

- Hey! I shouted. The girl woke up. Her eyes were greener than anybody else in the whole wide world. She was beautiful. She had lots of freckles. Her lips were full and… and… Wait what? I don't know. Walt and Anubis seemed to noticed her beauty too. Sadie was looking very mad. Girl blinked her green eyes long time. Then she noticed us. She seemed confused. She tried to say something but we didn't hear it. She saw my sword and shook her head.

- Okay, we can't raise the bubble this way. How? I asked from her. She seemed to understand me. She said something and read it form her lips. _Melt it, I can't._

- Okay, we have to melt it, I said.

- How do you know that? Sadie asked.

- I read it from her lips, I said.

- Let me do it, Zia said and put her hand in on the bubble. It started to melt. five minutes later whole bubble was melted.

- Free, girl said. then she looked at us.

- Who are you? She asked.

- If you didn't notice we saved your life. You are welcome, Sadie said rudely.

- Thank you. Who are you? girl asked again.

- We are Egyptian magicians, Zia said.

- I'm a god thank you very much, Anubis said.

- I saw that you are a god. I wasn't sure from the others, she said.

- How did you see that? Sadie asked.

- I think I'm just gifted. I'm Rachel, Rachel said.

- I'm Carter, I said fascinated. She was gifted? How?

- You need my help, Rachel said.

- Yes! Wait, how do you know that? Jaz said. Rachel smiled.

- I'm oracle.

- Right, I said even I didn't get what did she meant by that.

- We should go, Walt said.

- Does anybody know how we are going to get out of here?

- I know, Rachel said.

- Follow me.


	3. The camp

Rachels P.O.V

We got out finally. Was probably already gone an hour. There was plenty of questions what I wanted to ask, and I think they wanted to ask same questions from me.

- So whay did you saved me? I asked. I looked them. Two of them were black. One of them looked like she would be torn off from Egyptian history book. One of them looked like Nico, and he looked me looking like very interested. Two of them were white, and blond haired. Okay, I was thinking.

- It's a long story, one of them said. He was the black one. He had curly brown hair, and brown eyes.

- But one Egyptian god told us that you and your friends will help us with this chaos snake thing if we save you, he continued.

- And what makes him think that? I asked stubbornly.

- Well… he started, but one of the girls stopped him.

- Okay, you can be any oracle or anything what you ever want, but I don't think we wouldn't save you if we weren't be sure that you are not going to help us! We don't make you to help us, but we would appreciate it if you would, she said. I looked her for a while.

- Fine, I'll help you, I said

- We just have to get in camp half-blood and see if my friends want to help you.

- Thank you, thank you! another blond girl hugged me.

- Okay, okay I'm afraid of clinging people, I said. She laughed.

- Oh, and by the way I'm Jaz, she said.

- And I'm Sadie, another blond said.

- Carter, black guy said.

- Walt, another said.

- I'm Zia, that history girl said.

- Okay, I said. I looked at the sky.

- It's getting late. We must hurry, I think I can get us a taxi, I said.

- But, how… Sadie started but I stopped her when I saw a cab. I gave cabby some cash and told who my father was, and he gave the cab to me. We hopped in.

- Is this yours now? Sadie asked. I was driving and the boy named Carter sat next to me.

- Yeah, I said.

- How? Carter asked me.

- My father is owner of Dare Enterprises, I said.

- Wow! Your father owns like half of the NYC! Sadie said.

- No way, I didn't know that! I said sarcastically. We were soon in Long Island. When we were at the camp we hopped of the cab.

- Welcome to camp half-blood, I said. First person I saw was Piper who was guarding that night.

- Rachel! She ran to me and hugged me. We were really close. She was like a sister to me.

- Who are your friends? she smiled to the Egyptian magicians. I told her everything what was happened.

- Well that's so kind of you! Like she is a stranger and you just come and save her! Piper smiled.

- Oh, and I'm a Piper by the way.

- We should have a meeting, Annabeth and others want to know about this, I said.

Sadies P.O.V

When we had meeting I think almost whole camp was there. Okay, not whole camp. Only the cabin counselors, and Rachels closest friends. But almost all of them were cabin counselors. We introduce ourselves.

- I have been heard of Egyptian magicians, Chiron said. He was the trainer of the heroes.

- But I never believed the rumors what heroes told me, when they met one.

- And now they come here and asks our help, girl named Reyna said. She looked us severely. I knew she didn't trust them.

- I promised to help them, Rachel said and looked Reyna.

- And I put my foot down, She continued.

- I think we should help them. I'm with Rachel, boy named Nico said. He looked lot like Anubis. He was about my age. Rachel smiled him and… wait a minute, did he blush? Then when I least expect it Drew Tanaka walked in.

- Travis and Connor I'm going to kill you! she shouted and then she saw me. Her chin fell to the floor.

- Oh, drew honey shut your mouth you are not a net, Rachel smirked and Piper laughed.

- What in the world does she do in here? Drew shouted.

- I saved your oracle thank you very much, I said.

- Drew, lets talk later, Chiron said and Drew left.

- Okay, she left, but hey I'm in, boy named Leo said and smirked to Rachel.

- Me too, this boy named Percy said. I think that's what girls usually said hot. he was hot. Smoking hot. He had bright sea green eyes and jet black hair.

- Sure why not, blond girl Annabeth said and she kissed Percy in the cheek. She was very pretty, but her eyes were so grey, that they scared me.

- Hell yeah, punker girl Thalia said.

- Always, Piper said. Jason, Frank and hazel said yes. Everyone looked Reyna. She wasn't sure were we important enough to trust and help.

- Fine. But beware! If you betray us I'll kill you, she said.

- we shall leave in the moring. We'll find you a place to sleep, Annabeth said.


	4. talk

Percys P.O.V

Okay, so the Egyptians came and asked our help. I'm not sure what is the thing they need our help, but Annabeth talked to that god, Anubis after the meeting and I think she knows. And she didn't tell me!

- Anubis will tell you all in the morning. good night I take them to eat, she said and kissed me. Like what is the bad thing in telling me. So anyway I went to cabin. I didn't want to go to sleep yet. About a half an hour, that one boy Carter came there.

- Do you mind if I sleep here? Annabeth said I could, but if it's not okay to you I'll find somewhere else to sleep, he asked.

- Oh, yeah of course you can sleep here, I answered. He sat on the other bed.

- So if oyu are a demigod, who is your godly parent? he asked.

- Poseidon, I said.

- I tough it, here is smelling sea water, he said and looked around.

- He and my sister Sadie…

- She's your sister?

- Well, yes, he said. Okay…that's bit odd. They are nothing alike! Okay… I looked the clock and I grinned.

- We should go to bed. We have to wake up early tomorrow, I said.


	5. leaving

Anubis P.O.V

They put me sleeping with the pale guy Nico and the dark skinned Girl Hazel. They said that they were brother and sister, but just half-brother and sister. Well Sadie and Carter were sister and brother so it wasn't that big deal. They gave me a bed next to the window. There was a picture glued to the window. There was all of those who came with us to the adventure or what ever it was. Rachel had put her arm on Nicos shoulders and Nico looked like he could faint.

- Is that Rachel your girlfriend? I asked from him.

- What? No!No, why would you think that's crazy! he said anxious.

- But he hopes that she was, Hazel laughed.

- Not funny Hazel! I have told you for about a thousand times, that I think she is attractive, but I don't have a crush on her!

- Yeah, you don't like her, you love her, Hazel couldn't stop laughing.

-No! I'm not talking to you! Nico was very upset. I don't get it what bad would be about liking Rachel? She's not attractive. She's beautiful! When we were in the car she was very funny, when everyone asked something from her. She more beautiful than Sadie. She didn't act hard to get and she didn't act like she would be very strong and mature. Sadie didn't show her weakness to anyone, but Rachel showed that there was nothing to ashamed of being weak. I had known her just about two hours and she was the strongest person I had ever met. Everybody was thinking what did Gaia and Apophis wanted from her, but we're going to find out.

Sadies P.O.V

I was sleeping in cabin six. They said it was Athenas cabin and every one there was children of goddess Athena. Everyone except Reyna. She was daughter of Bellona. Anyway I was mad. It was obvious that Anubis had a crush on Rachel. It was love at first sight. And now everyone's going to be like " you still have Walt, blah, blah, blah…" but what about if I like Anubis more than Walt? Did anyone think of that?

In the morning after breakfast we left. I was wearing white t-shirt and shorts. People in camp-half blood gave me some exchange clothes. Anubis had his usual clothes and he looked hot with big H. my heard was crushed when I saw him talking to Rachel. I looked for Walt, but then I saw him talking to that punk girl Thalia. I was mad! Both guys I was interested in, were talking to another girl! I looked back to Anubis and Rachel. Rachel was wearing tattered jeans, red t-shirt and baseball jacket. Okay hot summer morning and she wears jacket. I understand it when it's Anubis, but Rachel? She looked like smart, but it was obvious. She wasn't. When she left from Anubis I asked from her, why did she wore a jacket.

- I, I, I'm just cold. It's nothing, she said and left quickly. I asked the same thing from Annabeth.

- Oh, I don't know how to put this… Rachel is… Rachel has, she tried to find the words.

- She has what? I asked carefully.

- She kind of has anorexia, she said.

- She does? I asked. I didn't even realize it util now. She was very thin. I mean very thin. But it didn't look like she was like so thin that everybody would notice it easily.

- So why does she feels cold? I asked.

- Well, when you have anorexia, your system doesn't have energy to warm up your body, because it hasn't got any nutrients, she said. I felt bad for Rachel. I almost hated her, but now I knew that she had anorexia, and did her best to be happy. I looked her and I saw that she looked me and turned away. She obviously heard everything we said.

- I shouldn't told you, Annabeth said suffering.

- No, it's good that I know. I almost hated her, but now I just can't. And don't ask, why I almost hated her, I don't know the answer, I said.

- Okay, but we should go, she said and pulled me into van, whereby we should travel. Nice we travel to our doom, whit van.


	6. Leaving from the camp

Anubis P.O.V

They put me sleeping with the pale guy Nico and the dark skinned Girl Hazel. They said that they were brother and sister, but just half-brother and sister. Well Sadie and Carter were sister and brother so it wasn't that big deal. They gave me a bed next to the window. There was a picture glued to the window. There was all of those who came with us to the adventure or what ever it was. Rachel had put her arm on Nicos shoulders and Nico looked like he could faint.

- Is that Rachel your girlfriend? I asked from him.

- What? No!No, why would you think that's crazy! he said anxious.

- But he hopes that she was, Hazel laughed.

- Not funny Hazel! I have told you for about a thousand times, that I think she is attractive, but I don't have a crush on her!

- Yeah, you don't like her, you love her, Hazel couldn't stop laughing.

-No! I'm not talking to you! Nico was very upset. I don't get it what bad would be about liking Rachel? She's not attractive. She's beautiful! When we were in the car she was very funny, when everyone asked something from her. She more beautiful than Sadie. She didn't act hard to get and she didn't act like she would be very strong and mature. Sadie didn't show her weakness to anyone, but Rachel showed that there was nothing to ashamed of being weak. I had known her just about two hours and she was the strongest person I had ever met. Everybody was thinking what did Gaia and Apophis wanted from her, but we're going to find out.

Sadies P.O.V

I was sleeping in cabin six. They said it was Athenas cabin and every one there was children of goddess Athena. Everyone except Reyna. She was daughter of Bellona. Anyway I was mad. It was obvious that Anubis had a crush on Rachel. It was love at first sight. And now everyone's going to be like " you still have Walt, blah, blah, blah…" but what about if I like Anubis more than Walt? Did anyone think of that?

In the morning after breakfast we left. I was wearing white t-shirt and shorts. People in camp-half blood gave me some exchange clothes. Anubis had his usual clothes and he looked hot with big H. my heard was crushed when I saw him talking to Rachel. I looked for Walt, but then I saw him talking to that punk girl Thalia. I was mad! Both guys I was interested in, were talking to another girl! I looked back to Anubis and Rachel. Rachel was wearing tattered jeans, red t-shirt and baseball jacket. Okay hot summer morning and she wears jacket. I understand it when it's Anubis, but Rachel? She looked like smart, but it was obvious. She wasn't. When she left from Anubis I asked from her, why did she wore a jacket.

- I, I, I'm just cold. It's nothing, she said and left quickly. I asked the same thing from Annabeth.

- Oh, I don't know how to put this… Rachel is… Rachel has, she tried to find the words.

- She has what? I asked carefully.

- She kind of has anorexia, she said.

- She does? I asked. I didn't even realize it util now. She was very thin. I mean very thin. But it didn't look like she was like so thin that everybody would notice it easily.

- So why does she feels cold? I asked.

- Well, when you have anorexia, your system doesn't have energy to warm up your body, because it hasn't got any nutrients, she said. I felt bad for Rachel. I almost hated her, but now I knew that she had anorexia, and did her best to be happy. I looked her and I saw that she looked me and turned away. She obviously heard everything we said.

- I shouldn't told you, Annabeth said suffering.

- No, it's good that I know. I almost hated her, but now I just can't. And don't ask, why I almost hated her, I don't know the answer, I said.

- Okay, but we should go, she said and pulled me into van, whereby we should travel. Nice we travel to our doom, whit van.


	7. We're on our way

Nicos P.O.V

We were in the van. Argo was driving, but he said that he couldn't drive us all the way there where we were going. Where were we going? I don't know. Annabeth said that she will tell us, but she hadn't.

- Annabeth, where are we going? Reyna finally asked her.

- Oh yeah, I forgot, she smiled.

- Hey everybody, I think we should tell you where are we going, she shouted in the van.

- Where? Piper asked.

- Well, Anubis here told me last night, that Egyptian god Osisris said that we have to find a golden wand, what with… I don't actually know, she said.

- I'll help you. Osiris said, that only Rachel, or the oracle of Delphi can use it. Carter and Sadie wants Apophises shadow. That's the first step, Anubis told us. Rachel looked confused. Then she shook her head.

- I don't even know how to use the wand thing, she said.

- But the oracle of Delphi knows, Anubis said.

- But wait a second, piper said.

- What does Gaia and Apophis want from Rachel? she asked.

- You know, you can do plenty of other things with the wand. Maybe she wants her to help him, Anubis said.

- And Gaia wants the way to win us, Hazel said annoyed.

- Where is the wand? Percy asked.

- We have to find places where is very powerful magic. It's there. So this can take a while, because there are thousands of those places, Carter said.

- Hey, I was planning to go to movies in Friday! Leo complained.

- Well you should've though that earlier! Sadie said madly.

- So where shall we start? I asked.

- Nearest place is in Hollywood sign, Jaz said.

- Yeah! We are going to Hollywood! Leo faked enthusiasm. I looked up to Rachel and she looked very tired.

- Wake me up when we are in Hollywood, she said tiredly.

- We switch to train when we get in Manhattan, Annabeth kicked Rachel.

We were sitting in a train. I sat next to that girl called Sadie and other side of her was sitting her brother Carter. Could you believe it they were siblings! Opposite me was sitting Percy, Annabeth and that Zia. Others were sitting somewhere else. We didn't get seats what were near each other. I was afraid that Rachel and that god were sitting next to each other. I know what you are thinking, but I don't have crush on Rachel. I just think she's attractive, funny, smart and everything else, what I like in girl. I was afraid that Rachel falls in love with that god, and he'll break her heart. She's my friend. I don't want that to happen to her.

- Hey Nico are you hungry? I'm going to get us some food, Annabeth asked me.

- No thanks, I'm not hungry, I said.

- Are you sure? You should eat something, we don't know when we get food next time, so we get something whit us, but you need to eat or you won't cope, Zia said.

- Fine bring me something, I muttered. Annabeth left. I really wasn't hungry. I was worried about Rachel. I just wanted to think of her, and didn't want to eat.

About a fifteen minutes Annabeth came back her hands and backpack full of food. Everybody else were giving her strange looks. She really didn't care. She gave Percy and Carter some French fries and coke, for Sadie she gave a sandwich, for Zia a chicken salad, for herself a tuna salad and for me a ham sandwich.

- Thanks, I muttered. I ate reluctantly. Sadie was listening some music from her Ipod while she was eating and Percy, Carter, Zia and Annabeth were talking about some strategy. Soon Rachel appeared next to me.

- Boo! She tried scare me.

- Aaargh! I shouted.

- Oh, come on! I'm not that ugly, she looked hurted. No you are not, I though. You are the most beautiful creature, ever made, I wanted to say.

- Oh, yes you are, I was kidding. She laughed.

- Hey Rachel I have to talk to you, Annabeth noticed her.

- Okay, what's up? she smiled to her. They left to talk somewhere private.

I almost fell in sleep when came blackout. Everyone in the train were in panic. I heard loud steps.

- What is that? Sadie pointed up.

- Oh, look at that. Could it be our old fried hydra ripping the roof of the train of, Percy looked calm.

- I think we should kill it, he said and took his sword out.


	8. The Hydra

Pipers P.O.V

When the Hydra attacked I didn't know what to think.

- What you mean your old friend? I asked from Percy. Well I shouted, because I couldn't even hear my own thoughts, because everyone were screaming.

- We encountered to it ones. We didn't kill it. We didn't have any fire! He answered.

- Do we need fire to kill it? I asked.

- Yeah, we have to cut his heads, but if we don't burn stubs two more grow back! Annabeth shouted from somewhere. I couldn't see her.

- So I guess you need me? Leo smiled.

- Leo this is not a joke! I shouted.

- I can help too, Zia said.

- Good, Carter and I can lop off the heads! Percy shouted. Percy and Leo went to other side and Carter and Zia to other. Percy and Carter were loping off Hydras heads and Zia and Leo were burning stubs.

- This is way too easy! I shouted when one head tried to catch me, but I stuck it to eye with my knife.

- Wait! What do you think from the thought if this is just diversion? Annabeth shouted to me.

- I hate that idea! I said.

- Where is Rachel? Annabeth paniced.

- Omg I can't find Rachel! She was in panic.

- Annabeth I'm right here, Rachel said. She was behind Anubis, who made a huge whole to the ground and the Hydra fell for it. Soon all heads were cutted.

- We should get out of here. With our luck someone blames us from all this, Annabeth said.

- But where shall we go? Where is Hollywood? Hazel said.

- It's getting dark, maybe we just should camp to the woods and think that in the morning, Zia said. She looked very tired. So did Leo, Percy and Carter.

- Yeah, that sounds good to me, Percy said and started to walk towards the woods.

Sadies P.O.V

We camped in the woods. There was small river, where Percy got us some water. Annabeth and Zia had bought too much food. Thalia had some tents and they were huge! Like from the outside they didn't look so big, but in the inside there was fireplace and all! Well she only had two of them, but we fitted in them pretty well.

So we were eating happily like we were just ordinary teens camping in the woods of Kentucky. Well everyone except Rachel. I think it was because of her eating Disorder. Or she was thinking something. I don't care. Anubis sat next to her without wishing to eat either.

- I'm done I don't want to eat anymore, Rachel said and put her salad away. She hasn't eaten even half of it.

- Rachel, you know you have to eat, Piper said.

- I'm not hungry! she said. She had the same tone in her voice, what she had when she told Reyna, that she was going to help us no matter what.

- Rach, I can't even imagine how hard this is for you, but you said you don't want to go back to the hospital, and you have to eat, if you don't want to the hospital is waiting for you, annabeth took her hand. She sighed and tried to eat.

- Eat even half of it, okay? Piper smiled friendly.

I couldn't sleep at night. I went to outside to walk, but I noticed I wasn't alone. Someone was sitting next to the river. I realized that it was Rachel. I noticed also that she wasn't wearing her jacket like usually. She was wearing just white tank top.

- Rachel? I said and came close to her.

- Oh my gods Sadie! she turned holding her hands behind her back. She looked very panic-stricken.

- You scared the shit out of me! she said.

- What do you have behind your back? I asked while I was walking towards her.

- Nothing, she said. She sounded plausible, but I knew she was lying.

- I know you have something behind your hands, I said. She started to cry when I was closer.

- Rachel? I asked and she took her hands behind her back. Her hands were full of blood and she was holding a sharp piece of metal in her hand.

- Rachel… You cut? I asked shocked.

- Why do you ask? you se it! Or do you just want to hear me lying? Well it would be stupid to start lying now, she mumbled.

- Why? You damage your body and try to keep it as a secret! Are you happy now? I asked. She looked surprised.

- Who said to you that I do this to be happy? she looked mad. I didn't care if she was mad or not. I just wanted to tell everyone that she is cutting her self. I didn't care why did she do it. I just wanted Anubis to see that she wasn't so great. he would see, that I'm great as telling it to the world.

- Well why do you do it? I asked. She laughed and gave me a bitter smile.

- We all get addicted to things what take the pain go away.

- Pain? Your dad owns almost whole USA! I shouted maybe too loud.

- Should that make me happy? she asked. I didn't know how to answer to that question. I always thought that rich peoples lives were awesome. She gave me that bitter smile again.

- Dad hardly notices me. Mom sometimes acts like she would care about me, but only rarely. Dad spent some time with me because he wanted me to this shit school. When teachers realized in school that I have anorexia my parents did show up there in panic, but that was the only time. They do care about me, but they don't got enough time to me. Once I thought that if I would do a suicide, would they even come to my funeral. When I met Percy and we became friends my, I thought that my life was good, but I still had my parents. Believe me, my life isn't that great as you think it is. And I try to stop cutting, but you can see the results of that one, she said. The first time I wasn't envious to her. I felt sorry for her. My dad tried to see me. Her father didn't even care that much.

- Wow Rachel, I wish I knew, I said.

- Well, you couldn't it's not your fault. but you have to promise you won't tell anybody, she said tears in her eyes.

- Of course I won't, I said. I didn't want to.


	9. The most important thing

Anubis P.O.V

I woke up early in that morning. I actually slept. I almost never sleep. Well, anyway nobody were up when I woke up, so I just stare at Rachel while she was sleeping. She looked so peacefull and calm while she was sleeping. Her red hair spread in her pillow beautifully. Her eyes were closed and sometimes she spoke in her sleep. I didn't even notice that Hazel was awakened and looked over my shoulder.

- What are you looking at? she asked and I almost shouted.

- What is the matter with you? I asked her. She saw me staring at Rachel and would probably tease me from it just like she teased Nico from liking her.

- I'm so sorry, but it's just so cute how you stare at her and she sleeps and it's so romantic, she smiled widely.

- What? No, no, no, I was just making sure she was okay, I denied.

- Oh, come on! You are not only one who stares at her as a daily activities, she laughed.

- Okay I admit it I might like her that way, but you got to shut your mouth about it, I said violently.

- My lips are sealed, I promise, she smiled thrilled.

For an hour Rachel and the others woke up. We ate breakfast, but Rachel didn't look thrilled to eat it. I heard that she has a eating disorder.

- So how do we continue. We don't know where is train station. Whit our luck everybody thinks that we did it, Annabeth said.

- Walking would take too much time, Thalia said resentful.

- Lets walk until we find a bus stop, Jaz said.

- Like, what else choice we have, she continued.

We were walking and I was kinda happy about it, because I walked with Rachel. The unhappy part of it was, that I felt Nicos murdering gaze in my back. I didn't know what to talk her. I wanted to talk to her, hear her beautiful voice, her laughter and see her smile. Some times she looked at me from the corner of her eye and then looked at my hand. I wanted to hold her hand and feel her soft skin. But if I did Nico would probably explode.

- So, is it great to be a god, she asked finally. She seemed to be little bit shy, it sounded that she wanted to talk to me about something but didn't know what would be good thing to talk about with me.

- No. I would change my life with anybody if I could, I said and looked at her. She seemed to be little bit surprised. She thought that being a god is great living forever and having great powers.

- Like there's some good things but I would want to have a normal life, you know? I said and smiled to her. Lucky for me she smiled back.

- Yeah, I know the feeling when you want to switch your life with somebody. When you are not happy with yourself and you don't think there is anything good in your life, she said depressed.

- You do? I was surprised. I thought she was happy with her life.

- Yeah, but there is always good things. There is a small sunshine in a darkest day, she smiled sadly. In a weird kinda way she was right. There was something good in everyday.

- Some people say, that there isn't any good thing in their lives, but I think that they don't understand the fact, that the best things in life isn't things, she continued. I smiled at her again and she smiled back. Again.

When we got to the bus stop we had to wait the bus for half an hour. When the bus came I sat next to Rachel and she seemed to be very pleased from it. Some old couple were sitting in front of us and Piper and Jason were sitting behind us. I found myself staring Rachel, her lips and her hand all the time. She noticed the same thing and blushed immediately.

- How long we have been sitting in this bus? I asked from Rachel, just to talk to her.

- Fifteen minutes. Couple hours left, she smiled. We both noticed that we were staring each others hands and we both blushed more that we already were. If Rachel would blush little bit more, she would probably be as red as her hair. We both did the same decision at the same time and joined our hands. She didn't blush anymore, she smiled gratefully. I hope wasn't red anymore.

- You asked from me about that god thing. I needed to ask from you is it fun to be an oracle? I asked.

- Yeah, I think it's great, but there is things I'm not so happy about, she said.

- Like what? I asked curiously.

- I, I can't date you know, she said sadly. She tightened her grip from my hand.

- Oh, really? I asked disappointed.

- Yeah, Apollo can be a real pain in your ass if he wants, she laughed bitterly. I looked her disappointed. It's not like we could date anyway. I'm not allowed to. But the fact that she couldn't date either really crushed me. If she couldn't date, I think she couldn't have any feelings but friendly feelings to anyone, right? I sighed and turned my face to the window. We were still holding hands, but it wasn't the same anymore. Just a minute ago I had this stupid wish, that I could have a kiss from her, but now that wish was disappeared. It felt like the most important thing were stolen from my heart. But it wasn't the most important thing. That kiss wasn't the most important thing in my life which had lasted for fife thousand years. The most important thing in my life was, that she was okay. She was alive. I knew where she was. That was the most important thing in my sucking life.


	10. Just a kiss

Rachels P.O.V

We got in Hollywood for about five hours after we got into the bus. I was so happy when Anubis held my hand. I was also disappointed, because in the train Anubis almost took my hand or kissed me or something like that, but then Hazel said that Nico likes me. So I wanted to go to talk to Nico, but Annabeth needed to talk to me too so I have to wait.

- It's night already, lets camp here and lets go check that sign in the morning, Thalia said tiredly.

- Good idea, Zia said.

- Wow, here is chilly, I said.

- I'll light the fire, Leo smiled to me. Leo was also good friend of mine. We got along very well, and we had the same sense of humor. He was great company, so why wouldn't he be one of my dearest friends. Okay, I admit it he was sometimes annoying.

- Rachel, you need to eat something, Piper offered me a sandwich.

- Fine, I muttered. We all ate, but I seriously didn't want to. Piper looked me always when I quit eating. So I ate that sandwich. It was horrible to eat. I was the fattest human alive. I was always the fattest and ugliest, so why should I eat. Once I didn't eat for five days and I felt so good for it.

When everybody went to sleep me and Anubis stayed up. I just stared the fire and Anubis stared me. I didn't mind about it. It was kinda cool that he just stare at me. He looked like he would like to say something to me, but he couldn't. I was still super happy about it that we held hands in the bus and now we were only ones up at midnight. I wanted to kiss him, but I knew Apollo would fry him like a barbeque if he did.

- I think I go to sleep, I said finally.

- Okay, he got up at the same time as me. This time we slept in different tents and I wasn't happy about it at all.

- Well, good night then, I said and smiled at him shyly.

- Good night, he said. Suddenly he quickly leaned down to kiss me on the lips and I felt like me. We heard someone running and we looked in that way stopping the kiss, but nobody was there.

- Was there somebody? I swear I heard someone steps running, he said.

- Yeah, I heard them too, I said and looked at him.

- Good night, I said and went to my tent.

Nicos P.O.V

That was horrible day for me. First I saw Rachel and Anubis walking together to the bus stop. Then they sat together. Then Piper told me that they were holding hands. In that moment I admitted that I had crush on her. Then I decided to tell her how I feel. So at night I planned to tell her that. Then I Anubis kissing her, so I ran away as quickly as possible. I ran to the forest where we had camped. I didn't want anybody to find me there. I wanted to die in there. I fell asleep there and I woke up when someone was calling my name.

- Nico! Nico come on we have to go! I realized that that voice was Rachel. What did she want now?

- Nico there you are, we have to go, she said when she found me.

- Leave me alone, I said madly. I actually were kinda happy that she ran in the forest just to find me.

- What's matter with you? she asked confused.

- None of your business, I said her annoyed.

- Seriously, Nico I wanna know why are you mad at me or anyone, she said kindly.

- I don't know, why aren't you kissing your god-boyfriend maybe you should ask from him, I snapped.

- That's the reason why you're mad at me? Because he kissed me, really? she asked.

- Find a better reason and I'll think about it, I said quietly.

- Nico, why would you be mad at me from that? she asked.

- Because, because… you don't wanna know, I said weakly. I wanted to cry.

- I do, seriously, she took my hand and smiled.

- Because, I like you, I said so quiet she probably didn't hear it.

- What? I didn't hear you, she said confused.

- Because, I like you, okay? I said annoyed.

- What? you do? she looked even more confused.

- Yeah, but it doesn't matter because you have that your god boyfriend, I said bitterly.

- Okay, first of all, he's not by boyfriend and second of all, Nico you should've told me. You're the little brother I never had to me, she smiled.

- And I'm not allowed to date, so he wouldn't be my boyfriend even if I would want to, she continued.

- You're right, like always, I said and got up.

- Lets go, I said.

Leos P.O.V

We were in the Hollywood sign and Sadie did some kinda spell on her knees in the ground.

- What is she doing? I asked from Reyna.

- I have no idea, she laughed to me. I looked at her. She was super pretty, super funny and so out of my league. I don't know why, but everybody always think that we are dating. That's not true. I like her, and I think she might like me too. We had a prom once in the camp half-blood and while I was dancing with her she kissed me on the lips, but nothing had have happened after that. Sometimes I catch her staring at me, but then she turns her face to the other direction when I look at her. Her face always turns to red when I talk to some other girl. Except Rachel. She knows that me and Rachel are just super good friends.

- Not in here, Sadie finally said.

- Damn it! Annabeth said madly. Percy started to calm her down.

- Well, what's the next place? Jaz asked.

- In Miami, Carter said.


	11. Blizzard

Pipers P.O.V

When the Hydra attacked I didn't know what to think.

- What you mean your old friend? I asked from Percy. Well I shouted, because I couldn't even hear my own thoughts, because everyone were screaming.

- We encountered to it ones. We didn't kill it. We didn't have any fire! He answered.

- Do we need fire to kill it? I asked.

- Yeah, we have to cut his heads, but if we don't burn stubs two more grow back! Annabeth shouted from somewhere. I couldn't see her.

- So I guess you need me? Leo smiled.

- Leo this is not a joke! I shouted.

- I can help too, Zia said.

- Good, Carter and I can lop off the heads! Percy shouted. Percy and Leo went to other side and Carter and Zia to other. Percy and Carter were loping off Hydras heads and Zia and Leo were burning stubs.

- This is way too easy! I shouted when one head tried to catch me, but I stuck it to eye with my knife.

- Wait! What do you think from the thought if this is just diversion? Annabeth shouted to me.

- I hate that idea! I said.

- Where is Rachel? Annabeth paniced.

- Omg I can't find Rachel! She was in panic.

- Annabeth I'm right here, Rachel said. She was behind Anubis, who made a huge whole to the ground and the Hydra fell for it. Soon all heads were cutted.

- We should get out of here. With our luck someone blames us from all this, Annabeth said.

- But where shall we go? Where is Hollywood? Hazel said.

- It's getting dark, maybe we just should camp to the woods and think that in the morning, Zia said. She looked very tired. So did Leo, Percy and Carter.

- Yeah, that sounds good to me, Percy said and started to walk towards the woods.

Sadies P.O.V

We camped in the woods. There was small river, where Percy got us some water. Annabeth and Zia had bought too much food. Thalia had some tents and they were huge! Like from the outside they didn't look so big, but in the inside there was fireplace and all! Well she only had two of them, but we fitted in them pretty well.

So we were eating happily like we were just ordinary teens camping in the woods of Kentucky. Well everyone except Rachel. I think it was because of her eating Disorder. Or she was thinking something. I don't care. Anubis sat next to her without wishing to eat either.

- I'm done I don't want to eat anymore, Rachel said and put her salad away. She hasn't eaten even half of it.

- Rachel, you know you have to eat, Piper said.

- I'm not hungry! she said. She had the same tone in her voice, what she had when she told Reyna, that she was going to help us no matter what.

- Rach, I can't even imagine how hard this is for you, but you said you don't want to go back to the hospital, and you have to eat, if you don't want to the hospital is waiting for you, annabeth took her hand. She sighed and tried to eat.

- Eat even half of it, okay? Piper smiled friendly.

I couldn't sleep at night. I went to outside to walk, but I noticed I wasn't alone. Someone was sitting next to the river. I realized that it was Rachel. I noticed also that she wasn't wearing her jacket like usually. She was wearing just white tank top.

- Rachel? I said and came close to her.

- Oh my gods Sadie! she turned holding her hands behind her back. She looked very panic-stricken.

- You scared the shit out of me! she said.

- What do you have behind your back? I asked while I was walking towards her.

- Nothing, she said. She sounded plausible, but I knew she was lying.

- I know you have something behind your hands, I said. She started to cry when I was closer.

- Rachel? I asked and she took her hands behind her back. Her hands were full of blood and she was holding a sharp piece of metal in her hand.

- Rachel… You cut? I asked shocked.

- Why do you ask? you se it! Or do you just want to hear me lying? Well it would be stupid to start lying now, she mumbled.

- Why? You damage your body and try to keep it as a secret! Are you happy now? I asked. She looked surprised.

- Who said to you that I do this to be happy? she looked mad. I didn't care if she was mad or not. I just wanted to tell everyone that she is cutting her self. I didn't care why did she do it. I just wanted Anubis to see that she wasn't so great. he would see, that I'm great as telling it to the world.

- Well why do you do it? I asked. She laughed and gave me a bitter smile.

- We all get addicted to things what take the pain go away.

- Pain? Your dad owns almost whole USA! I shouted maybe too loud.

- Should that make me happy? she asked. I didn't know how to answer to that question. I always thought that rich peoples lives were awesome. She gave me that bitter smile again.

- Dad hardly notices me. Mom sometimes acts like she would care about me, but only rarely. Dad spent some time with me because he wanted me to this shit school. When teachers realized in school that I have anorexia my parents did show up there in panic, but that was the only time. They do care about me, but they don't got enough time to me. Once I thought that if I would do a suicide, would they even come to my funeral. When I met Percy and we became friends my, I thought that my life was good, but I still had my parents. Believe me, my life isn't that great as you think it is. And I try to stop cutting, but you can see the results of that one, she said. The first time I wasn't envious to her. I felt sorry for her. My dad tried to see me. Her father didn't even care that much.

- Wow Rachel, I wish I knew, I said.

- Well, you couldn't it's not your fault. but you have to promise you won't tell anybody, she said tears in her eyes.

- Of course I won't, I said. I didn't want to.


	12. Miami

Annabeths P.O.V

I think it's my time to be the one to tell this story forward. We were in Miami, heading towards the Miami beach. And no we were not going there to get really good tan. If the wand is somewhere in Miami, it's in Miami beach. We were walking, and walking and walking and everybody were Quiet and tense. We didn't have deadline, but it would be great to get over with this shit. I was thinking how does Rachel use it. She was probably thinking the same thing, and I was worried. She was one of my best friends, and I didn't want her to get hurt. I was walking with Percy and we were holding hands. He seemed to think something ( WOW!) and I couldn't help asking him.

- What are you thinking?

- Eh, nothing, just worried if it's not here, he said and smiled.

- Yeah, I'm kinda sick of this too, I said. We arrived to the beach, about seven o'clock. There wasn't so many people anymore so we could be at peace.

- I found it! Sadie exclaimed. She was holding a golden wand in her hands. It was pretty awesome looking wand. It wasn't that long, but it was great. It emits power.

- Wow! Leo shouted.

- Shh! Shut up, somebody could see it! Thalia said.

- Well done little demigods and magicians and god! somebody said behind us. We turned and behind us were standing a guy with cape and a hood cowering his head. Behind him was seven hyperborean giants.

- Oh, shit, Jason wisperd. Then the guy down his hood and revealed his face. His face was incomprehensibly familiar. Percy and Thalia gasped next to me.

- Luke! Thalia gasped.

- More alive than ever! he shouted.

- But you died! You killed yourself to save Olympus! You turned out to be good! I screamed. I think I almost cried, it felt like it.

- Well, that didn't stop Gaia, from waking my evil side alive! She just dropped my good side to Tartarus, that's all, he smiled maliciously.

- What do you do in hear? Percy asked.

- Hey, could somebody tell us too what's going on? Piper asked.

- Not now Piper! I shouted.

- I think you know what I want, Luke smiled. I think we all did.

- You want Rachel, I wispered.

- You'll never get her, or that stupid way to destroy Olympus! Piper shouted. disapproval spread into Lukes face.

- Who said anything about that? Luke asked rudely.

- Well… Piper started.

- Why else would you want Rachel so badly? Percy asked.

- Glad you asked, Percy old friend, Luke smiled devilishly.

- Haven't you felt it? We would've killed you all long time ago, if we wouldn't know you have something what we need. We would've just read Rachels mind and find the prophecy in there. And then killed her. But there was something else too. How did the current oracle of delphi saw the world end when she was only six years old? She saw somebody leading giants to the victory. What does Gaia want? She wants to wake up and destroy Olympus. But she needs something. Some missing piece. Kronos had the same thing. But Gaias situation is different. She can't come back to earths ground, so she needs body. So, who would be more perfect than somebody who is already without knowing herself committed to Gaia. Of course Gaias very own daughter, Rachel Elizabeth Dare! Luke smiled.

- What Gaia can't be my mother! Rachel screamed terrified.

- Oh, yes, Rachel darling she is. She is the reason why you can see though mist. That's why you were always different from the others. You're a demigod, but none of the satyrs didn't find you, because you are more powerful than the others. Gaia chose you to be her shelter, you can't do anything anymore. In sort of way, you are Gaia, Luke kept smiling.

- Oh, shut up Castellan! Thalia shouted and opened Aigis and ran over to Luke. They started fighting and the giants attacked. On of them grabbed Rachel from her waist with his big hand and Rachel started screaming. Nico ran over to the giant and started to poke his sword into the giants foot, but giant just kicked him away.

- Stop you are going to kill him! Rachel screamed and started to hit the giants hand with her fists.

- I think you lost, Luke smiled to Thalia.

- Lets go! Luke shouted and he disappeared with the giants.

- Coward! Thalia shouted and fell in her knees. They took Rachel with them.

- We have to follow them! Piper screamed in panic.

- But we don't know where the went, Jason hugged Piper.

- Well, we'll find them, I said determinedly.


	13. Gaia

Anubis P.O.V

I'm not sure what happened, but I was pretty sure I didn't like it. The girl I actually liked was gone in five seconds. When we were in the train and we waked up before others, we just talked about everything. I noticed that in her eyes was glimmer of laughter, love and strangely enough sadness. Her eyes were greener than anything and she always managed to enchant me with her gaze. And when that giant took her away I wanted to scream, but hey seriously I'm a god, I was afraid that I looked weak.

- How in the name of Hades are we going to find her? Piper had cried. Her eyes were red and she couldn't stop crying.

- Hey, we manage to do many things, why couldn't we find one daughter of our enemy? Leo tried to cheer her up, but what's the point. We had no idea where she was, and Leo looked like he would want to scream now so loud that Chinese would send a bomb here, just to make him stop.

- Well, I think you know where she is right, fire dude? Nico muttered.

- I didn't say that! Leo lost his control.

- Well it sounded that! Nico shouted madly.

- Well I think you should clean your ears, 'cause I didn't say anything like that! Leo looked like he would want to punch him so hard, that his brains would blob out. If he had ones.

- You want to fight? Nico took out his sword and Leo lit the fire.

- Hey! Now you stop! Reyna came between them.

- You can't blame anyone of us from this, and none of us know where she is, so stop fighting! she yelled.

- She's right, Leo sat down. Nico still muttered something Italian, and Leo gave him an evil gaze.

- So how we are going to find Rachel? Percy asked.

- I think we should think like Gaia. We have the wand now, so we don't need to worry about that anymore, so we have kinda open road now. I think she would be somewhere in Alaska, 'cause there the gods can't help us, Annabeth said. I thought about it, it maked sense, but I had a feeling that Alaska isn't the place we are looking for.

- I don't think it's Alaska what we are looking for, I said. Everybody started to look at me.

- And why not? Hazel asked.

- I don't know, but it just doesn't feel like it, I shrugged.

- He's right, it doesn't. But where would she be? Jason said confused.

- Somewhere powerful place could be, Hazel proposed. We all started to think.

- I think it could be the mount tam, but I'm not sure, Annabeth said.'

- Well, lets check from there, Percy said.

Rachels P.O.V

They took me to mount tam. Don't ask why. I don't know. They just did. The journey didn't take that much time, and when we arrived to the mount tam, Chione was waiting there.

- Finally! she yelled.

- What took you so long? she asked furious. Luke dragged me to her.

- Those friends of hers were there and Thalia attacked and I told her everything, Luke smirked.

- What? Gaia promised that I was the one to get to tell her! she shouted.

- I don't understand one fucking bit, I said and I made Chione smile.

- Oh, Lukey, you didn't explain it to her properly? she asked.

- Shut up, Luke muttered.

- Can you just let me go, Gaia can't be my mother! I snapped.

- Why not? Chione asked.

- Because… because my mom is… my mom, I said. Okay, it didn't sound convincing.

- Yeah, but the thing is more complicated than you think it is, lets just say that say that you have two mothers so we're all good, Luke sighed.

- Okay, now you can just let me go, I tried to smile.

- Excuse me? Chione chuckled.

- You heard me.

- Yeah, but you don't think that we're going to let you go anywhere, Luke laughed maliciously.

- Well, about twenty seconds ago I though, I said.

- You're the new Gaia, you aren't going to go anywhere, Chione smiled, and before I noticed it, I was fast asleep.

Percys P.O.V

We arrived to mount tam, kind of quickly. Don't ask how, but somehow, we got a ride from this dwarf Bes. Wow, that was one hairy guy. Anyway, when we were there, I was thinking that this was a bad idea. You know joining to these Egyptians. Like, Rachel would still be here. But I can't change the past, so here we are.

- And we are here because… Leo asked curiously.

- Because we want to save Rachel! She was one of your best friends just about an hour ago! Piper snapped. Leo looked really ashamed. I looked Nico and Anubis and they both looked like upset.

- Okay, sun's going to set, lets go, Annabeth said and we got going. We were able to go through the Garden of the Hesperides easier that the last time. We didn't see Ladon anywhere. Thanks to the gods! We got to the mountain we saw an army of monsters, Luke, Chione and Rachel lying on the ground, top of a grass mattress. What? I don't wanna know.

- Oh, so you came to wach the show! Luke looked "happy". thalia started to growl.

- This is going to be wonderful! Gaia is going to rise again! Chione looked really happy.

- What! Jason and I shouted the same time.

- Yes, yes, in the body of her daughter, she is going to rise! Luke shouted and the monsters started to cheer.

- Over my dead body she is! Nico shouted. There was a glimmer in his eyes, what I haven't seen ever before. He looked like he was going to kill everyone, who is going to hurt Rachel. I took a step further from him.

- Well, there isn't anything you can do about it, because in minute she is going to rise again! Chione cheered. She looked like it would've been her birthday, and she got something what she has been wanting for a long time.

- Percy and Jason, it's not too late to join us, Chione smiled to us.

- Over your dead body we're going to join you! I smirked and Jason chuckled, but got back to serious again.

- What a shame, you're going to be in the loser team, but your call, she sighed disappointed. Suddenly this green light filled the whole area. It was Rachel she had risen. Or Gaia. I'm not sure.

- Gaia has risen again! Luke shouted and the green light filled the area again. I looked at Rachel, but there wasn't anything different about her. Except her eyes. There was no feelings or emotions in her eyes. Except evil. Pure evil. She wasn't Rachel anymore.

- Ra-Rachel? Piper whispered. She looked like she would start to cry again and Annabeth hugged her.

- There isn't Rachel Dare anymore. There's only Gaia, she said wheezing voice.

- And I have risen again! Before I even noticed it Nico had attacked. Shit, that boy is stupid. There was going on a huge fight and everyone was a part of it. Jason and I killed some monsters pretty easily. Fuck yeah. I saw from the corner of my eye that Nico, Piper and Anubis were heading towards Rachel/Gaia thing. Rachel controlled the earth so it wasn't so easy on them to move. Rachel just laughed.

Pipers P.O.V

It was really hard to move towards Rachel, you know. She all the time did something and I couldn't move. Anubis and Nico had the same problems, except Anubis was a god too, so he could fight back more than we did. Lucky bastard. Finally we got to Rachel.

- So two demigods and a god vs. me? This is going to fun! Rachel smirked.

- Yeah, for us maybe, Nico muttered.

- What did you say? Rachel kept smirking and threw Nico away with this giant plant.

- Rachel stop it! You're not like this! I cried.

- There is no Rachel anymore! she shouted madly.

- Yes there is. Somewhere deep, deep inside of you there is my best friend, I couldn't stop crying.

- She's right, Rachel. You're not like this you're better, Anubis said and took a step closer to her. So did I. Somewhere in those evil eyes, I saw Rachel. You know, the Rachel I know.

- See, you can hear me, I can see the real Rachel, I whispered.

- Do you think she's your real friend? Gaia asked. I didn't understand.

- She hides so many things from you, you know. Like this, Gaia smiled and then rolled up her sleeves and revealed her arms. They were full of scars, probably from cutting, and all of the sudden, they started to bleed.

- Rachel Elizabeth Dare had been cutting herself for who know how many years! She had been depressed, suicidal, faked smile who knows how many times, and didn't tell about this for anyone! Until Sadie Kane caught her while she was cutting herself. And she still didn't tell the whole truth to her! Do you still think she is a real friend to you? Gaia shouted, so everyone heard her.

- You're lying, I said quietly and confused. I wasn't sure should I believe her, or not, I didn't want to. I didn't want to believe, that my best friend would be cutting and didn't even tell me about it.

- You sweetheart, I wish would. The reason why she's cutting is the same reason she has anorexia. Her parents never noticed her, in school she was never good enough, she was a disappointment, she was useless, everyone called her fat, ugly, and everything else bad, even though she was nothing like those things. They were just jealous, but even she couldn't live with that. That's the truth from your best friend, Gaia smiled.

- Rachel? Please, I know you are there, I cried out loud.

- I need my best friend please, I don't care of anything, and I know Anubis won't either, I said and Anubis nodded.

- Rachel, it doesn't matter what kind of you are, you're nothing like those things, and your parents should be ashamed, that they've had ignored you, because you're a wonderful person, Anubis said.

- Yes, that's what you are! I cried. I didn't even noticed it, but I had dropped my knife and Rachel had picked it up. it was in her hands now. I realized, that she could easily kill me now. I saw again the real Rachel, but then her eyes changed. She almost stabbed me with the knife but then she did something even more unexpected. She stabbed herself in the stomach! I realized that I was screaming out loud and Anubis seemed shocked. He kneeled next to her as she fell down.

- Rachel, he said weakly and his eyes were wet, as I kneeled too.

- I, I'm sorry that I let you down, she muttered her last words, before she closed her eyes.


	14. the end

In one of the hospitals in San Francisco, was real mess going on. Some kids had brought there a girl, who was half dead. She was obviously dying. Her pulse was very weak and she looked pale. Her friends said that someone had shot her in the stomach. Her friends were waiting to know the news about her outside. One of the doctors looked her pulse again, and noticed, that she no longer had pulse. The doctor walked out from the room and soon he noticed her friends. They turned their heads towards him, and just shook his head for a sign, that she was dead. One of them started to desperately. But there was something they didn't know. Nobody noticed it, but one young, tall, handsome, doctor walked in to her room. Nobody knew who he was. He had a good tan, perfect blue eyes, perfect brown hair and perfect smile. So he was perfect. Just like Greek Gods. They didn't know that he actually were a Greek God. Anyway he kneeled next to her oracle and mumbled some words in ancient Greek. Her pulse got slowly back. He smiled and got out.

Rachels P.O.V

I woke up in hospital. I don't remember what happened, but I'm sure I don't like it.

- Heaven or hell? I said while I got up and sat.

- neither, somebody said and I turned my head towards the voice. I saw the best looking guy ever. He had a dark messy hair, chocolate brown eyes and a warm smile. I knew who he was. I think I loved him.

- Anubis, I mumbled and looked him.

- Yes? he kneeled next to me and smiled warmly, while taking my hand.

- What happened? I asked. His smile turned into a sad look.

- You killed yourself, he sniffed.

- But how am I alive then? I asked confused.

- Annabeth told that she saw one of those Greek Gods of yours, what was his name… Oh yeah, Apollon! he said.

- So he saved me, but what happened? I was still confused.

- You turned into Gaia, he said quietly. Then I started to remember everything. Everything what Gaia said through me, everything what Piper and Anubis said to me.

- I Nico okay? I asked. He nodded.

- I'm sorry, I cried.

- From what, he laughed little bit.

- From everything. From my cutting, that I let you all down, I hurt Nico, but I didn't mean to. I killed myself so I could make up to those things and that you wouldn't hate me, and that you all would be safe, I'm just so sorry, I cried.

- I didn't even help you in that your shadow thing, I sniffed. In matter of seconds he kissed me. He kissed me longer that the last time, because there was nobody disturbing us.

- It's okay, you did nothing wrong, and you can still help us, I mean if you want to and if you have powers to do it, he said.

- Yes, yes I'll help you, I said. I was in panic, that if they were mad at me because, I couldn't help them.

- Apollon is coming, but there is something I need to ask you, he said.

- What?

- What's depression like? he asked shyly.

- I think I read it from somewhere and then I realized that I'm depressed, I chuckled. he looked me waiting for the answer.

- It's like drowning. Except you can see everybody else around you breathing, I said. He nodded, kissed me on the forehead and walked out. When he opened the door I saw Apllon coming in and he looked Anubis whit a murdering look as Anubis walked out. Then he turned to me and smiled.

- Well, isn't it my favorite oracle! he said happily.

- You don't have other oracles you know, I sighed. Apollo walked to me.

- So how we're feeling? he asked with lower voice and pretended to be a real doctor.

- Horrible, you should've just leave me dead, I said angrily.

- Who would've been my oracle then? he asked confused.

- I don't know, but I just don't understand this at all!

- What part of it you don't understand?

- How can Gaia be m mother? I asked.

- Ah, that's the most complicated thing in this our little problem, you see, when you were born, Gaia set a part of her to your heart, he said seriously.

- Okay, how does that make her my mother? I asked.

- Well, it just does, stop asking stupid questions and be happy, that you have unique powers, miss, he laughed loudly.

- People don't make any sense to me, I muttered.

- And now for the other thing, I healed your scars, he pointed my arms. I looked at them and noticed, that I didn't have any scars left.

- How? I asked.

- Don't ask, I'm a god, but you have to promise me that you stop cutting yourself, he sounded serious.

- It's lot more harder that you think it is, I muttered.

- You just have to believe I yourself, okay, he smiled again.

- Fine, I said.

- And one thing left, he said.

- What? I asked confused. I was hoping that he wouldn't mention anything anymore, but of course he did. He was going to say something about Anubis.

- I have done a little change in your life rules, and I give you a permission to date guys, but there are rules to that too, he said. I couldn't believe it. Did I just hear right?

- What're the rules? I asked

- You can't have sex with goys, you can't go married, and one rule there is still, he said.

- What?

- Stay away from that Anubis, he said seriously.

- What! I knew that there was a catch in there somewhere. I should've known better.

- Yes, you can date who ever you want, but not that guy. I forbid you to see him ever again, he looked very angry.

- Wait, why, what, why? I felt my eyes were getting wet. he forbid me from seeing Anubis ever again. I loved him. I don't know how it all happened so fast, but I did. I fucking loved that guy.

- Yes, you heard me, there's something about him what I don't like, and he's a god of death, you know I don't like them, he said. I sighed.

- Very well the. I don't see him ever again, I don't have a choice do I? I said and he shook his head.

- Your parents are coming, I think I should leave, he said, got up and walked to the door, while my parents rushed to me.

- Oh, Rachel dear, I thought we lost you forever! hugged me tightly.

- Mom, I'm okay, I chuckled.

- I'm going to make sure, that who ever did this, is going to be sent into Pluto forever! dad looked angry.

- Dad, I'm fine, really, I said.

- You sure? Mom let go of me. I nodded and smiled weakly.

- I'm so sorry honey, that we didn't have enough time to you! mom hugged me again. I didn't say anything to that I just hugged her back. Wow, my first hug from mom, like ever.

- I love you mom, I said.

- I love you too honey, she said and then she realized it.

- You never said that before! she looked shocked. I smiled.

- I love you too, dad, I chuckled and he seemed to be even more shocked what mom was.

Next weeks were kinda weird. I got out of the hospital five days after the whole suicide thing. Mom and dad were home with me, and before I even noticed it, my birthday was coming. I helped Carter and Sadie with their little problem (awesome story, I'll tell it later, but I was the best) and mom and dad said that I can have a party. I invited everyone to there. Like Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Piper, Jason, Thalia, Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Leo, Carter, Zia, Sadie, Jaz and Walt. It was the best birthday party ever, we just watched movies and ate something really unhealthy. It was awesome.

- Hey, I have to get something from the upstairs, I said and everyone nodded. When I got to the upstairs I heard someones voice.

- Hey, the voice said. I turned around and saw Anubis standing there.

- What are you doing in here, I should not see you anymore, I hissed.

- Yeah, I know, I just wanted to wish you happy birthday, and I got you a present, he said awkwardly.

- Really? I asked and he nodded. He gave me a little box. I opened it ant I found a bracelet from there. It was silvery and it had a heart on it.

- Wow, I never would've expect to get something like this, from an awkward Egyptian god of death, I admitted.

- Yeah, and I never would've expect to give it to some weird Greek oracle, but hear we are, he chuckled.

- Hey, look who knows how to play, I smiled.

- I should probably leave, he said and I agreed. He kissed me the last time before he left and in that moment I knew I loved him.


End file.
